


Take It To The Grave

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Leggo My Preggo Eggo, M/M, gratsuweek2k18, well it applies, wtf is that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Prompt: Secrets





	Take It To The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Secrets

Oh shit, oh shit, Oh Shit, OH SHIT. Natsu stared at the pink haired healer in disbelief. He then spoke, albeit shakily. "I don't have to tell him, do I?"

Porlyusica only shook her head with disappointment at his statement. "Yes you do. He has a right to know." Natsu then sighed, glancing shyly up at her. "If I don't tell him, do you think he'll notice?"

"Yes." The healer growled out.

"Shit"

Porlyusica walked over to her door and opened it. "Alright, get out. Your stinking up the place with your scent, human." At that, Natsu begrudgingly got up. As he left, Porlyusica couldn't help but stare after him in worry. After all, it's not  everyday you see a pregnant male.

* * *

 

As soon as Natsu got home, he hightailed it to his room and threw himself onto his king sized bed. And then, he cried. He cried and cried and cried. The previous month he and Gray had broken up. And now, he's pregnant with his child. As he cried, he cursed his dragon side. "Fuck this. I can't do this!"

Even though Gray is his destined mate, he still chose Juvia in the end. And, because his mate doesn't accept him and chose someone else over him, he'd become depressed. It didn't help with his anxiety and already existing depression.

He got up from his bed and grabbed something from his dresser. He glanced at himself in the reflective metal and left. There was a cliff not too far from where he lived. Once he made it there, he took another glance at his reflection. As he lifted the razor sharp blade over his abdomen with shaking hands, he stopped.

There was a voice. A voice so small that was almost silent, but to him, it was the loudest one of them all. This voice, this meek, anxious, and worried voice called out from another part of him.

 _You can't afford to do this. This isn't just your life, it's theirs. You wouldn't be taking away just a life, you'd be taking away lives_. At this, he put down the knife, he stared at his hands in horror at what he was just about to do. And with that, he left.

Left his house, his friends, his guild, his home, his family. Everything he'd ever known and loved. Gone. This may had been his secret, but it was one he'd take to the grave. And, he liked the names Emerson Rose, and Sora Haruki.


End file.
